


Knowing

by littlelionleo



Series: Episodes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Devotion, M/M, this is really short, whoops, yeah I don't get it either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionleo/pseuds/littlelionleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, he just knows things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

I can’t quite explain it

 

But somehow he  _ knows _ things

 

Things that he has no reason to know

 

Things I’ve never told him

 

Like what war I fought in

 

And he knows about the bullet in my left shoulder

 

Who gave me my phone

 

That I’ve been going to therapy

 

And just how I like my tea

 

And somehow he knows 

 

That something about him 

 

Some little quirk that I couldn’t name if I tried

 

Like the way his rose-petal lips curve into a smile when he figures out something else

 

Or all the weird connections he’s made over time

 

Or how he never forgets anything he thinks is important

 

Which for some reason includes my full name

 

And how I drink my tea

 

But something about him

 

Will make me follow him anywhere.


End file.
